This invention pertains to storage cabinets usable for storage of tools and other equipment at a desired location, such as a job site, and with the cabinets having improved structure for strength, security against theft, ease of packaging and shipment and improved utility in the use thereof.
Prior storage cabinets for storage of tools and other equipment have had handle structure extended outwardly from the side walls thereof for use in lifting the cabinet, with such handles always protruding from the basic perimeter of the cabinet whereby the packaging of a cabinet for shipment is rendered more difficult and, when the cabinet is in use, the handles are protrusions which can cause accidental injury while walking adjacent to the storage cabinet.
Certain storage cabinets now in use are shaped to have a horizontal top when a cover is closed and with there being a front access opening to a storage space within the cabinet and with the cover being formed of two fixed sections, arranged generally at a right angle to each other with one part of the cover extending across the top of the cabinet and the other part extending downwardly to close the access opening when the cover is closed. Such construction results in an outward pivoting of the lower edge of the cover as the cover is raised to an open position, which results in cumbersome handling in opening of the cabinet and requires additional space at the front of the cabinet. There are also cabinets which have a top which is partly sloped and a two-part cover, with one part forming the sloped top and the other part closing a front access opening when the cover is closed. Such a construction reduces the total storage space within the cabinet.